


i hate landlords

by Ikol1312



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enjolras Is Bad At Communicating, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Sad Grantaire, idk - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol1312/pseuds/Ikol1312
Summary: Grantaire ne comprend pas pourquoi Enjolras cherche un appartement, Courfeyrac et Combeferre sont gay, Jehan est gentil·le, en résumé; une soirée normale chez les Amis de l'ABC.tw alcool
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	i hate landlords

**Author's Note:**

> TW alcool pour tout le texte
> 
> alors à la base je cherchais un appart' pour coloc avec ma pote sauf que je me suis énervé·e contre le capitalisme et la propriété en général, j'ai pris une douche et là je me suis dit "autant en profiter pour refiler ma colère à enjolras" et le voilà, magnifiquement en colère et révolutionnaire et je le soutiens. à bas le capitalisme, etc, etc. je me suis relu·e mais pas trop donc c'est pas un de mes meilleurs écrits. y en a-t-il un meilleur, en soit? bref, bonne lecture.
> 
> TW alcool pour tout le texte

Enjolras poussa un soupir si profond qu’on eût dit que son corps allait éclater, et il s’affaissa contre le dos de la chaise du café.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Grantaire en relevant le regard vers lui. Par miracle – ou malchance –, Enjolras s’était assis à côté de lui plus tôt dans la soirée et n’avait pas bougé depuis, son attention fixée sur son ordinateur portable. « Un mec t’as insulté en te traitant d’hétérophobe après que tu ais tenté de l’éduquer ? J’aurai dû dire à Courf’ que c’était une mauvaise idée de te laisser avoir un compte Twitter. »

Le regard perçant et impatient que lui jeta Enjolras lui coupa la parole. Grantaire fit un sourire moqueur en levant ses mains en signe de paix. « Ok, ok garde tes secrets, Apollon. »

Enjolras soupira, son attention à nouveau dirigée sur le pauvre ordinateur. Il fit un signe vague de la main, comme pour dire qu’il n’y avait pas de problème.

« C’est juste... » commença-t-il, hésitant, puis avec un peu plus de ferveur ; « Que ces propriétaires immobiliers sont tous des escrocs. Et ne parlons pas des agences. Vendre des appartements à des prix aussi _élevés_ ne devrait pas être normal. »

Il claqua la langue, agacé. Grantaire aimait bien ce tic, c’était celui qu’Enjolras faisait quand il n’arrivait pas à accepter une injustice trop ancrée dans le système. Grantaire aimait tous les tics d’Enjolras. En fait, il les connaissait par coeur.

Visiblement, son silence ne fit qu’encourager le blond.

« Comment peut-on se dire que c’est normal de _vendre_ des besoins basiques pour les humains ? » dit-il, plus à lui même qu’à Grantaire. « C’est comme la nourriture, l’eau, les protections hygiéniques, et j’en passe. Ça devrait être gratuit. »

« _La propriété c’est le vol_ » marmonna le brun, ironique.

« Exactement ! » s’exclama Enjolras en lui jetant un regard indescriptible qui semblait traverser son âme. Il baissa les yeux sur son verre.

« De toute façon, pourquoi tu recherches un appartement ? » Se reprit Grantaire. « Le tien est parfait. Et puis, t’as les moyens de vivre-- » Enjolras le silença en posant sa main sur son bras. Le contact, inattendu, stoppa toute pensée dans son cerveau, et il resta là à regarder cette main aux longs doigts fins.

« Ce n’est pas la sujet. » considéra Enjolras. « Seulement, si la société était _un peu_ plus juste... »

« ...et que le capitalisme n’agissait pas en toute impunité, alors notre cher chef pourrait enfin finir ses nuits. » intervint Courfeyrac qui venait de les rejoindre. « ‘Faites quoi ? » demanda-t-il en les regardant.

Grantaire ne répondit pas, son attention toujours entièrement concentrée sur les doigts d’Enjolras sur son bras gauche. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne s’était pas déjà transformé en liquide avec pour point de fusion le lieu du contact. Le remarquant, le blond retira rapidement sa main et répondit à Courfeyrac :

« Evidemment, je cherche un appartement. » dit-il comme si c’était une évidence. (cela ne l’était pas) « Et Grantaire ne peut pas s’empêcher d’essayer d’avoir raison, comme d’habitude. »

« J’ai juste dit qu’il était riche. » se défendit l’interpellé après avoir réussi à secouer ses pensées.

« Oooooh notre Enj’ révolutionnaire n’a pas dû aimer ça. » ricana Courfeyrac.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parle pour toi, _De_ Courfeyrac. »

Cela fit froncer les sourcils au concerné, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas qu’on révélait nos petits secrets ce soir. Dis Grantaire, savais-tu qu’Enjolras a un journal intime décoré de fleurs de lys ? Ironique pour un anti-royaliste, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

« Qui t’as dit ça ? » siffla le jeune homme.

« Combeferre, évidemment. »

« Évidemment. »

Le ton laissa supposer que Combeferre serait probablement introuvable demain. Ou pour toujours. Courfeyrac laissa échapper un sourire contrit et s’éloigna discrètement pour probablement prévenir son petit ami qu’il fallait mieux éviter de sortir seul la nuit dans les jours qui suivent.

Grantaire en profita pour se pencher vers Enjolras en ricanant.

« Alors, ce journal intime ? »

Celui-ci se leva brusquement de sa chaise et abaissa l’écran de son ordi.

« A l’évidence, je ne peux pas travailler en paix ici. Je rentre. »

Le cœur de Grantaire bondit à cette parole. Il recula dans sa chaise, attrapant au passage la bouteille de bière posée devant lui.

« Ok, désolé, Apollon, je te laisse tranquille. Mais ne pars pas. Tu risques de rater Feuilly citer Marx en polonais. »

Il fallait bien évoquer Marx et un de ses amis pour convaincre Enjolras de rester. Ce dernier se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant et rouvrit son ordi.

« Bien. »

Quelques minutes passèrent où le jeune leader révolutionnaire martela son clavier avec une énergie furieuse – mais passionnée. Grantaire le regarda furtivement, en silence, entre quelques gorgées de bière. Son autre main avait ramassé un stylo d’Enjolras et griffonnait un dessin sur une feuille volante posée près de lui. De l’autre côté du café, Courfeyrac et Combeferre s’embrassaient plus ou moins discrètement tandis que Bahorel montrait à Feuilly, Joly et Bossuet comment fabriquer un cocktail Molotov avec les bouteilles qu’ils avaient vidé précédemment. Jehan était assis·e par terre, pas trop loin, l’attention entièrement concentrée sur le probable poème qu’iel était en train d’écrire. Ni Marius, Cosette ou Eponine n’étaient là aujourd’hui. Grantaire se demanda alors pourquoi Enjolras recherchait un appartement. Personne n’avait de problème, dans le groupe. Courfeyrac vivait avec Marius dans un logement assez grand tandis Joly et Bossuet habitaient avec leur copine –comment s’appelait-elle déjà ? Musichetta ? Combeferre profitait d’un logement étudiant et Feuilly et Bahorel avaient réussi à trouver une colocation assez intéressante pour leurs revenus. Jehan habitait probablement chez ses parents. Iel ne manquait pas d’argent. Quand à Grantaire, il avait bien des problèmes avec son locataire (qui était par exemple rentré chez lui sans prévenir et lui avait volé un de ses tableaux) mais il allait sûrement bientôt trouver une solution, et de toute façon, pourquoi cela intéressait Enjolras ?

Soudainement, le concerné se leva en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Il nota un numéro écrit sur l’écran de l’ordinateur et lui fit signe qu’il allait s’éloigner pour passer un appel. Grantaire hissa sa bouteille en encouragement. Enjolras leva les yeux au ciel.

Leur "chef" avait-il d’autres amis ? Il traînait toujours avec les membres de l’ABC comme s’il n’y avait qu’eux qui comptaient dans sa vie. Et ses convictions politiques, évidemment. Peut-être qu’il aidait une association à trouver un logement pour une personne en besoin ? Avec sa voix « typiquement » française et ses manières, disons le, bourgeoises, les proprios’ n’auraient pas de raison racistes ou classistes de refuser une visite.

« Où est Enjolras ? » demanda doucement une voix près de lui. C’était Jehan qui l’avait rejoint sans bruit.

« Sorti passer un appel. » grommela Grantaire en buvant un gorgée de bière.

« Oh, oui, l’appartement. » devina Jehan. Devant l’approbation de son interlocuteur, iel hocha la tête. « Forcément, dès qu’il a une idée en tête, il est impossible de l’arrêter. Je te plains. »

« Pourquoi… ? » demanda Grantaire, confus.

Seul le joli sourire de Jehan lui répondit. Le brun se dit que s’il n’avait pas un immense crush sur Enjolras, peut-être qu’il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre Jehan et lui. Tout le monde aimait Jehan ; iel dégageait une forme d’aura de douceur et de pureté qu’on voulait protéger, quelque chose qui manquait bien à Grantaire. On se plaisait à écouter ses poèmes, ses réflexions philosophiques, et le son de sa flûte. Iel adorait les plantes, d’ailleurs iel en avait un jardin rien qu’à ellui. Jehan pouvait passer des heures à parler de ce qu’iel aimait et personne ne voulait l’interrompre. C’était lae membre du groupe qui mettait tout le monde d’accord, qu’on écoutait et qu’on chérissait. Grantaire avait frappé un mec qui l’avait insulté, un jour. Seul Bahorel était au courant, et ils étaient rentrés en riant tous les trois, le nez de Grantaire en sang, l’oeil de Bahorel poché, et Jehan, un peu confus·e, mais heureuxe. Parfois, après une dispute un peu plus violente que d’habitude avec Enjolras, Jehan restait avec lui, prenait sa main dans la sienne et lui disait que ça allait aller, qu’il méritait le bonheur, qu’il était une bonne personne. Et Grantaire, à ces moments, voulait bien lae croire. Car il y avait dans Jehan une bravoure inattendue qui lae poussait à insulter en public les étudiants fascistes et à passer des journées entières aux groupes de soutien de jeunes personnes LGBTI+. Grantaire n’avait pas ce courage, mais parfois, avec Jehan (et Enjolras), il se sentait capable de grandes choses.

« Quel joli dessin. » murmura son ami·e en baissant les yeux sur le graffiti de Grantaire. Ce dernier rougit.

« Ce n’est rien. » marmonna-t-il.

C’était un dessin d’Enjolras. C’était tout, sauf rien.

« Tu l’aimes. » fit Jehan. Il n’y avait rien à discuter. C’était une affirmation, une évidence que tout le monde (sauf Enjolras) savait. Grantaire hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu ne le crois peut-être pas, mais lui aussi t’aimes bien. Plus que tu ne le penses. »

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire sans joie. C’était difficile à croire. Enjolras semblait plus ennuyé qu’autre chose, en sa présence.

« Il n’est pas très doué pour les relations sociales. » insista Jehan. « Je sais de quoi je parle. Mais laisse-lui une chance. »

Grantaire sourit. Evidemment qu’il allait laisser une chance à Enjolras. Il allait lui laisser toutes les chances du monde, quoiqu’il arrive. Ce n’était peut-être pas très sain, mais à quel moment avait-il agit de façon saine ? Jehan le regarda avec inquiétude puis leva les yeux pour regarder quelque chose derrière lui, et sourit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Pendant une seconde il se demanda qui cela pouvait-être – Bahorel, Feuilly, Joly, Bossuet, Courfeyrac et Combeferre étaient toujours dans son champ de vision-- puis écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que c’était _Enjolras_.

Enjolras qui souriait, la main agrippée à _son_ épaule. Enjolras d’une bonne humeur inattendue.

« Bonne nouvelle ! On peut visiter l’appartement demain ! » s’exclama-t-il.

« On ? » demanda Grantaire sans comprendre.

Enjolras le regarda _affectueusement_ (il crut mourir) et en face de lui, Jehan laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Toi et moi. » fit-il comme si c’était évident. « Incontestablement, tu as de gros problèmes avec ton propriétaire qui ne respecte clairement pas les normes minimales de sécurité et de décence. J’ai décidé de t’aider. Demain, on visite cet appart. Il n’est pas très loin d’ici, il est assez lumineux pour tes peintures, et il me semble parfait pour toi. Et non, tu n’as pas le droit de refuser. »

Grantaire se dit que _peut-être_ Jehan avait raison et, aussi, qu’il allait _peut-être_ s’évanouir.


End file.
